


One Night at Barcade

by megglesmcfly



Category: The Venture Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megglesmcfly/pseuds/megglesmcfly
Summary: The boys treat Shore Leave to a night out.





	One Night at Barcade

Shore Leave stood outside of VenTech Tower, waiting for the boys. He had gotten a few texts from Hank. Texts about hanging out. Texts about this really cool bar they found. Maybe they could go some night. He waited patiently. He also knew he was definitely going to give Brock shit about giving out his number to the boys. He could never give it out to some cute hunk, he thought.  
The boys walked out in their usual manner. Hank, looking like a wannabe Jersey-Shore boy, and Dean, like his usual exhausted college student. “Hey Shore Leave”, they said in unison. Hank held out a blindfold.  
“I want this to be a surprise.” Hank said.  
“You don’t have to...” Dean said. He punched his twin in the arm. “I thought you said you weren’t going to do this.”  
“C’mon, It’ll be fun.” Hank exclaimed. He stretched his arm out with the blindfold.  
“Okay, Fine.” Shore leave sighed. He knew the boys were too harmless, and somewhat clueless to try anything. After all, how many times did he have to wipe Hank’s memory in the past? What could go wrong? He took the blindfold and put it on. The boys led his to the subway.  
It’s been a while since Shore Leave had any crazy adventures. Being in a relationship with the Alchemist didn’t leave a lot of time for going out. Most of the time is was for work. Wearing a disguise, tracking the target, the usual secret spy stuff. While the boys probably wouldn’t take him somewhere too crazy, it was nice to have the element of surprise.  
The boys managed to guide Shore Leave somewhat well until they got off the subway. Hank accidently bumped him into a pillar. “Sorry!” he said. Shore Leave brushed it off. They continued on, walking for a few blocks. Finally, Hank removed the blindfold. “Tada!!”  
Shore Leave looked over the building in front of him. It was on St. Marks Place. Boy had this changed since he was here in the 80’s. The bar in front of him was newer. Barcade. The boys seemed super excited. “What’s Barcade?” Shore leave asked.  
“It’s the coolest!’ It’s a bar, and it’s an arcade!” Hank exclaimed.  
“They have a lot of the older video games, like Pac-Man, Rampage, Galaga. The classics.” Dean murmured. “Check it out! It’s fun”  
Shore Leave let the boys lead him inside. He was surprised the boys even got in. Then he realized why, as they put their charred ids back in their wallets. It had been a while, but he remembered. Brock had explained several times.  
The inside of the bar was small, but cozy. Games lined the right side as you walked in, a bar lined the other side. It was a Saturday night, so the bar was busy. The boys shoved their way gingerly towards the bar. Shore Leave followed them. They ordered drinks. Hank ordered something strong, Dean ordered a coke. He never did get a taste for alcohol. Shore Leave ordered a beer. They relaxed and took in the bar.  
“Sooooooooooo....” Hank started. “What should we play? Any game is in our grasp!” He dramatically motioned towards the games. Shore Leave thought for a moment and walked over to the Pac-Man game.  
“How about this?” he said. The boys faces’ agreed. First up were Shore Leave and Hank.  
“When someone dies, I get in!” Dean proclaimed.  
Hank and Shore Leave played for a few levels.  
“Watch out for that Ghost!” Shore Leave said.  
“I got it!” Hank boasted, while eating a bigger dot.  
“MMM yummy” Shore Leave cheered as his Pac-Man ate a dot.  
“Aww fiddlesticks.” Hank lost a life. Now it was Dean’s Turn.  
“Let me show you how this is done!” Dean took the controls.  
“Let see if you can keep up!’ Shore Leave insisted.  
“Ghosts are weak now, I got ‘um” Dean rejoiced.  
“Almost got it” Shore Leave said determinedly. “Next level!”  
They almost past the next level when they both died. “Aww nuts!” said Dean.  
“Wow, language.” Hank chastised.  
“Psst, lame game anyway. What’s Next? Shore Leave chuckled. 

****  
The boys and Shore Leave played at the Arcade for a few hours. They went game to game, moving on when they all had played. Hank dominated at Street Fighter. Dean was surprisingly good at Rampage. Shore Leave did best at the shooting games. “I can only use one of these? Pity.” He lamented while playing one of the gun games. Time seemed to never pass.  
Once it hit about 2 am, Dean realized the time by looking at his watch. “1:55! I have a study group tomorrow!” Dean cried out.  
“I think we played enough.” Shore Leave stated. “ Let’s go have some pizza. My treat.”  
The group went to the pizza place down the block. They ordered a pie, and some sodas. There was no more room inside, so the took their pizza to a random stoop.  
“This is like, the best pizza ever.” Hank slurred. He had barely had 2 drinks. But it was Hank.  
“Ohh you’re adorable” Shore leave said. He had to admit, he had a lot of fun. The boys really knew how to have a fun time. Those weird dorky boys he knew have really grown up. He couldn’t feel prouder. After they finished their pizza, he called for a cab. The group rode silently back to Columbus Circle. The boys dozed as Shore Leave texted his boyfriend, giggling slightly at times. He handed the twins over to Brock at the door. “Next Time, give my number to some cute guy instead of the twins.” He said sarcastically. He winked. He couldn’t lie, he had fun. He actually couldn’t wait until they asked him to do this again. 

The End


End file.
